


Here We Were

by dolphingirl16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphingirl16/pseuds/dolphingirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow and his girlfriend OC get a hotel room for the first time. Jon's nervous and irritable, she's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Were

"We can't." he sputtered out once we got in the room.  
Number 214 it was, the one with the comfy bed according the front desk. 

"We shouldn't." he muttered, running his hands through his untamed curls while darting over to the window to distance himself. 

"Why not? Why the sudden change of heart?" I inclined, kicking off my shoes and trying to move closer to him. He backed away. 

"Because." he tried lamely, warding off my advances. A light touch on his forearm, a hand pushing back his curls.

"Because why Jon?" I prompted softly, not wanting to guilt him.

"Because it's not proper Em! What would they think!" 

Quick as a whip I responded, "Who the fuck cares what they think. I only care what you think." Jon stared at me wordlessly, his mouth stern and nostrils flared. "Really Jon, for one second just remove yourself from all the bullshit and tell me what you really think. What's worrying you? You don't have to pretend with me, you know that." I said, becoming a bit frustrated. This made him stalk away, crossing his arms to block himself off. Like a little kid I pleaded, "Just tell me Jon!" while catching onto his arm as he paced in circles around the increasingly small room. He didn't listen to me, or answer. "Jon please." my defeated voice urged. He turned around in a huff, in a ball of emotion. Red was crawling up his neck and I was feeling small. I faced the storm and met it with equal fury.

"Don't you have the slightest concern that you could get pregnant? God Em do you ever think about what the consequences of your actions could be? You family would have my head! Lady Catelyn would have an excuse to exile me from the family! Everyone would just think I'm the low class bastard they already assume I am!" Jon said in a raised voice, conflict apparent on his face.

"Fuck you Jon. Fuck you for thinking wouldn't want your child, our child. Fuck you for thinking I can't make wise decisions. Fuck you for grouping me with Catelyn. None of them matter. It's just us Jon. It's always been just us, and I'll be damned if I let you stop that. I love you so much! Why can't you see that?" I spoke, passionately throwing myself onto the bed to hide the tears I was furiously blinking back.

"Em" was all he said, all he pleaded. His ever sad eyes said it all. He fucked up and he knew it. He looked lost, the poor man hadn't the slightest clue what to say to me. "Just come here Jon. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry," I said, trying to put it past us, knowing he was only acting out of fear. Ashamed, he lied down besides me, careful to keep his distance so we wouldn't touch. He must be scared now. 

"Come closer Jon, let me hold you," I murmured, extending my hand to his waist. He recoiled slightly before turning on his side to face me. His eyes were glassy and his mouth was down turned. We didn't speak. Like a child, I gathered him in my arms, his head resting in the crook of my neck. "It's okay," I soothed, kissing the top of his head and inhaling the intoxicating smell I would never grow tired of. "I'll always love you," I begun looking directly at him, "No matter what they say." 

"I don't deserve you," Jon said in barely a whisper. 

"Yes you do Jon." I affirmed, pulling his head up to meet my gaze. "I mean it, I really do." He looked worried still. With both hands pulling his head closer, I planted a soft kiss on his furrowed brow.

"I'm sorry Em. I love you." he murmured, closing his eyes almost painfully shut. Until I answer, he looked like he was wincing. 

In attempt to comfort I said, "I know Jon. Lets forget that." 

Neither of us had done this before. We were each other's first loves. there had never been anyone else. I hoped there never would be. "Show me your love Jon. Make this a happy memory, lets erase your past. Let's begin our future."

Jon was a dutiful man, one to follow orders and do everything in his power to make me happy. "Are you sure Em?" he said, his eyes locked on mine. They were getting darker by the second.

"I've been sure. Are you?" my voice said, growing timid all of a sudden. His weight felt good on me, a good sort of pressure. I knew the shape of him. We were no strangers to a prolonged cuddle, especially after all the times he's snuck in through my window after some particularly icy behavior from Catelyn. 

"I'm sure." he spoke confidently, seemingly an octave lower than usual. A smile tugged at my lips.

"I'll love you always."

"And I you."

Our hands went to work in assisting each other. The removal of our clothing felt laborious almost, I felt weighed down in anticipation. Half hope, half anxiety. We made constellations out of freckles and stories out of scars. We lost ourselves and found ourselves where we already knew we belonged. Jon was my love, a part of my soul. He was my self-deprecating brooding love. I was his and he was mine.

When it was over our bodies lay sated, clinging to each other. "I meant what I said you know," I smiled blissfully, looking up at him without shame, without doubt. 

"What's that?" he asked, giving me a rare grin of his own. He looked carefree, without worry for once. 

"I wouldn't mind having your child," I whispered into his ear, giving a kiss to his neck. 

He tensed up in surprise momentarily before saying, "And I wouldn't mind letting you."

Here we were free. Here we were.


End file.
